


Anniversary Gifts

by happyeverafter72



Series: Episodes of a Life Together [8]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Anniversary, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Holmes and Watson exchange gifts on their first wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Episodes of a Life Together [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926553
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Anniversary Gifts

It rained the day of Holmes and Watson’s first wedding anniversary. They stayed in bed late, then organised their own breakfast. Afterwards, they cuddled up together on the settee. Watson handed Holmes a box.

“It is nothing very much,” he said, “but I hope you like it.”

Holmes opened the box to reveal a silver ring, set with single blue stone. “It’s beautiful, John,” he said with a smile. “Thank you.”

Watson took the ring and slipped it onto Holmes’ finger, next to his wedding ring. He kissed Holmes’ hand, then Holmes  pulled him in to kiss him properly.

Next, Holmes handed his gift to Watson. “For you, mon trésor.”

Watson eagerly pulled off the paper to reveal a leather-bound notebook. “What’s this?” he asked.

“Read the first page,” Holmes murmured.

Watson lifted the cover and read the message on the first page.

_ My darling John, _

_ I have written you a letter every day of this first year of our marriage. This is a written record of how much I adore you. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Sherlock. _

With tears in his eyes, Watson kissed Holmes again. “My love,” he murmured when he pulled back, “this is perfect.” He brought up a hand to caress Holmes’ cheek, his thumb tracing over the high cheekbone.

Holmes sighed happily and leant into the touch. “Sometimes it is worthwhile to be sentimental,” he admitted.

Watson laughed. “It is indeed, my dear.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A while later, the rain stopped, and they decided that they would go out for a walk. There was a park nearby with a secluded bench where they liked to sit and hold hands.

Whilst Holmes went to prepare himself for the outing, Watson took a minute to read the first of the letters.

_ My dearest darling, _

_ I believe I must be the happiest man in the world today. You may not believe me, but I was almost paralysed by nerves yesterday. I am still afraid, sometimes, that you will realise you have made a mistake. I love you to distraction, darling heart, and I intend to spend the rest of my life proving it to you. _

_ With all my love, _

_ Sherlock. _

**Author's Note:**

> I had to include 'darling heart' in the letter because that's how Jeremy used to refer to Edward.


End file.
